This invention relates generally to the field of wheeled vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to releasable wheel clamping systems for recreational wheeled vehicles and other wheeled devices.
The use of front and full suspensions in two wheeled vehicles has become widespread. For example, motorcycles have long had suspension systems. In recent years, front and full suspension systems in mountain bikes have become almost standard equipment. One pioneering effort to create such suspension systems was spearheaded by Rockshox, Inc. as described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,344; 5,186,481; 5,456,480; and 5,580,075, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Another successful suspension system for a wheeled vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,615,960 and 6,450,521, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Despite these advancements, cycling enthusiasts and competitors continue to seek components that provide greater weight savings while at the same time provide improved durability and strength. The releasable wheel clamping systems and methods of the present invention provide solutions for at least some of such needs.